This invention relates generally to control means for transmissions in vehicles and particularly to means incorporating relatively movable levers for actuation of a plurality of control functions. More particularly, the invention relates to means employing the simultaneous control of both transmission mode selection and variation of transmission gear ratios through physical movement of only one of the levers.
In continuously variable speed transmissions, electronic controls involving multiple switches have been found suitable for performing multiple inter-related functions by operators of vehicular equipment. However, combinations of switch positions characteristically include certain failure combinations which are to be avoided and thus placards generally warn against engagement of such combinations. Even so, incompatible switches are occasionally actuated simultaneously through operator inattention or incompetence, creating damage to the equipment and endangering safety of people. An interlocking and/or other type of fail-safe switching means could alleviate or avoid the latter potential as related to control of continuously variable-speed transmissions.